Sanguis
by Epitomeofme
Summary: 1920s. In a bar in NOLA, a dangerous wolf stalks his prey. Blood shall shed and people willl die. Just how far will he go to claim her? DARK AU. ONE SHOT.


**Sanguis is a dark Klaroline fanfic and it's something I penned down some time ago and am presenting it to you guys.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER RECOGNIZABLE.**

 _"I'll kill him, not because you'd be mine then but because I want you to suffer"_

 _ **Lux bar, New Orleans, 1920s.**_

He stared at her from the lone corner of the room, the air a thick mass of anticipation as the wolf stalked his prey. The prey; a beautiful blonde dressed in a blood red flapper dress, from whom exuded light and beauty with every radiant laugh, every graceful glide, moving oh-so tantalizing to the beat of the music. The bar was alight with boisterous noise, people drinking expensive and cheap alcohol, men and women indulging in sensual camaraderie, not a soul aware of what was about to come.

His fingers lingered on the glass of bourbon which was placed infront of him as he envisioned tracing his fingers through the length of her milky skin and feeling the silky strands of her golden hair.

"Such a beauty", he remarked, "so oblivious to her own fate."

He absorbed every single smile of hers, knowing it would be a long time before he'd see it again, a small smile formed at that thought. Her ethereal glow of innocence was what first attracted him to her and by the sight of it, he wasn't the only one, as he noticed every beady pair of lusty eyes honed on his blonde, and this only made his smile bigger, as he downed his drink he reveled in the foresight that by the time the night ended, they would all learn a very valuable lesson; to never dare look at and desire what the devil owned.

"Can I get you another drink, suga?" the waitress purred next to him, he flicked her away with his finger, an unheaveled animosity creeping in.

"Cmon suga, you definitely look like you need one," she persisted and in that moment she made her gravest mistake; of touching him. He abruptly pulled his attention away from the dancing woman and set it on the woman who still had her hands on him. His eyes darkened, morphing into something so evil that she shuddered pulling her hands away immediately, almost regretting ever approaching him.

 _A redhead, always so persistent.._

She backed away ever so slightly and he could smell her fear, he could taste her fear, and he feed off on it, enjoying the shivers that travelled through her. He always did have a knack for fun. And as he stared dead into her eyes, his lips opened, whispering words to her, the compulsion searing and invading her mind like an unabated force making her whimper as she turned around and made her way to the back of the bar.

He turned his gaze back on his intended and an animalistic growl emitted from him as he saw the _mutt_ had returned to her side, putting his arms around her, pulling her body towards him as they danced, her smile growing bigger with every sway. His glass has already shattered when he saw the mutt whisper to her, "I'll be back in a minute," making her nod.

As he stood up and slowly slithered to where she stood, he saw that she had her eyes closed, her plump lips painted blood red teasing anyone and everywhere who put their eyes on them, her hips sensually gyrating to the slow sax. He stood behind her and put his hands on her hips, swiflty pulling her back to him as her back flushed tight to his front. A moan escaped her from the force of the pull and she relaxed into him. His roaming hands travelled from her flared hips to her tiny waist, lingering dangerously close to her breasts, her dress swishing at her every movement and he breathed in her scent deeply.

"Tyler..," she moaned out, relinquishing in the authority, as she turned and her eyes opened she stumbled back, a small gasp escaping her, shock and a distinct chill spreading through her spine, "I'm..I'm so sorry..I thought you were my boyfriend," she spoke out in small laboured breaths.

He presented a devious grin, "Sorry love, I thought you were here alone," his husky voice dominated, his hungry eyes filled with dark amusement.

She gave him a tight smile, "It's alright, Mr." She said moving away, but not before he caught her arm and his touch brought a wild electricity which made her gut tell her she needed to get away.

"Mr. Mikaelson, Klaus Mikaelson, and you are love?" His question gave off an eerie feeling, like it was a demand she had to fulfil, his eyes penetrating through her every nerve.

She got her hand free from him, "I'm Caroline Forbes, sorry , I need to go find my boyfriend," she offered a small smile before moving to the farthest part of the room away from him.

 _The smile... The smile.._

His blood scorched, his mind taken over by the tumultuous dark as fury clouted him, he had observed all of her smiles thousands of times and the one he received, it wasn't the _smile,_ it wasn't the smile she gave the mutt.

He gave his head a rough nod to the man on his right and in a matter of seconds, because time was moot, always moot when he was around, a cacophony of screams erupted and encompassed him, the small subtle scent of blood turned into a tumultuous fog within mere mortal seconds.

Caroline screamed as the room became an erratic blood bath, her hands tightened on Tyler and as he was ripped away from her everything became muffled, her eyes focused onto his now heartless chest as his body slumped on the floor, a thud eminating from it. The muffled sounds turned into white noise and the last thing she registered was, "You're mine," before everything went black.

Klaus lifted her body up in his arms, taking in another intoxicating wiff of her and placing a rather contradictory chaste kiss on her lifeless lips before heading towards the exit.

.

..

...

 _ **The next day**_

At the back of the bar, in a dark alley where the stench of yesterday's life, or for a better measure, yesterday's death polluted the air, there laid a redhead.. in a bed of broken glasses, her wrists both slit..

 **The end..**

 **So, this is how I'm ending this, I'm leaving it upto the reader's interpretation as to how it went on. Thoughts? Loved it? Hated it? Would love to read your reviews.**

 **Thank you so much for investing your time and reading this.**

 **As always, queries are always open and follow me EpitomeOfMeFF**

 **Love you guys.**


End file.
